Προσχεδιασμένο
by Crystallia Silver
Summary: Ίσως ήταν γραφτό, προσχεδιασμένο εδώ και χρόνια, ό,τι αγαπούσε να του ξεφεύγει...


/ Το συγκεκριμένο φάνφικ είναι εμπνευσμένο από την ταινία Άντβεντ Τσίλντρεν, (που ακολουθεί ως σίκουελ του παιχνιδιού " Φάιναλ Φάντασι 7") και τους χαρακτήρες που παρουσιάζονται σε αυτή. /

Προσχεδιασμένο

Είχε προσέξει κι άλλη φορά ότι ήταν ωραία, τα λεπτά χαρακτηριστικά της, τα λαμπερά σκουρόχρωμα μαλλιά της, τα χείλη της που έδειχναν τόσο απαλά και τη λάμψη των ματιών της, τόσο στο φως όσο και στο σκοτάδι. Ήταν όμορφη, το είχε δει. Τη θαύμαζε για το δυναμισμό και την επιμονή της.

Τώρα εκείνη στεκόταν πίσω από τη μπάρα και έδειχνε απασχολημένη. Εδώ και μερικά λεπτά δεν είχαν ανταλλάξει καμία λέξη. Εκείνος καθόταν στο αγαπημένο του -συνηθισμένο καλύτερα- γωνιακό τραπέζι κοντά στο παράθυρο, έχοντας ένα φλυτζάνι ζεστό καφέ μπροστά του.

Κανείς άλλος δεν ήταν εκεί. Ήταν οι δυό τους. Μονάχοι. Σ΄ένα ζεστό, οικείο μέρος.

Η Τίφα σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και οι ματιές τους συναντήθηκαν. Έμοιαζε σαν να τον παρακαλούσε ασυναίσθητα, σαν να ζητούσε μυστικά την εκπλήρωση μιας βαθύτατης επιθυμίας που η ίδια η Μοίρα της Ζωής είχε προαποφασίσει τόσο σκληρά να μην την πραγματοποιήσει. Μια υγρή απελπισία καθρεπτιζόταν στα καστανά της μάτια, ένας διακαής, ειλικρινής πόθος για κάτι παραπάνω από τη συμβατικότητα που έπλαθε

κάθε στιγμή της καθημερινότητας της.

Και έπειτα... έπειτα κατέβασε πάλι τα μάτια. Το δεξί της χέρι βάλθηκε να σκουπίζει με ένα βρεγμένο πανί τον ξύλινο πάγκο του μπαρ.

Εκείνη η αίσθηση στο βλέμμα της, προκάλεσε στον Βίνσεντ μια ενδότερη αναστάτωση. Ένα κάψιμο στα σωθικά του, σχεδόν αισθαντικό. Πήρε αργά το φλυτζάνι στα χέρια του και ήπιε δύο μικρές γουλιές...

Το αίσθημα εκείνο άρχισε να παίρνει σιγά-σιγά μια συγκεκριμένη μορφή... ένιωθε μέσα του ένα κύμα τρυφερότητας να αργοσαλεύει, να αναδύεται μέσα από κάποια άγνωστη κρυψώνα της συνείδησης του η ανάγκη να κρατήσει στην αγκαλιά του την κοπέλα που ολοένα φάνταζε πιο εύθραστη καθώς τα δικά της συναισθήματα πάλευαν να σπάσουν την ψύχραιμη, εξωτερική της εικόνα σαν γυαλί.

Λες και άκουσε τις σκέψεις του Βίνσεντ, με κάποια καλά εξασκημένη έκτη αίσθηση, η Τίφα στάθηκε ακίνητη και στήλωσε το βλέμμα της -θαρρείς, ολόκληρη την ύπαρξη της- προς το μέρος του, περιμένοντας να ακούσει κάτι που θα έριχνε λίγο φως σε εκείνη τη σύντομη, μα διόλου άβολη σιωπή...

Ο Βίνσεντ την κοίταξε βαθειά μέσα στα μάτια, δίχως να μιλήσει, δίχως ένδειξη αναποφασιστικότητας ή έλλειψης σιγουριάς. Απλώς... είχε βυθιστεί στη ζεστή, καστανή θάλασσα των ματιών της.

Με βήμα σίγουρο και σταθερό και δύο χέρια που τίποτα δεν ήθελαν να κάνουν παρά να κλείσουν στην αγκαλιά τους εκείνον που διακατεχόταν από την ίδια επιθυμία, κι ας μην το παραδεχόταν απόλυτα ο ίδιος στον εαυτό του, η Τίφα κάλυψε τη μικρή απόσταση ανάμεσα τους και τα δύο πρόσωπα αγκαλιάστηκαν δυνατά, κατάπληκτοι για λίγα μόλις δευτερόλεπτα, πόσο εύκολα ξεπεράστηκαν οι εύλογες αναστολές, οι λογικές αμφιβολίες, όλα τα "γιατί" και τα "πως".

Για μια τόση δα στιγμή, ο Βίνσεντ ένιωσε πως θα έσβηνε ο παλιός, ληθαργικός εαυτός του από την ευφορία και θα αναγεννιόταν γεμάτος Ζωή και Αγάπη αρκετή ώστε να δώσει ακόμη και στον οποιοδήποτε θα συναντούσε στο διάβα του.

Η Τίφα έπιασε το χέρι και με ένα χαμόγελο εμπιστευτικό και συνάμα ελαφρώς συνομωτικό, τον οδήγησε προς κάποια κατεύθυνση που έμοιαζε να είναι το πρελούδιο ενός ονείρου, ενός ονείρου από αυτά που κάθε άνθρωπος δικαιούται να ζήσει.

Δεν αντιστάθηκε. Την ακολούθησε ανεπιφύλακτα και γεμάτος αδημονία. Ήταν λες και δεν βρίσκονταν πια στο σπίτι αλλά σ' ένα τόπο εξωπραγματικό, ολοδικό τους.

Την ένιωσε δικιά του, τον ένιωσε δικό της, πως ήταν φτιαγμένοι ο ένας για τον άλλο από εδώ και μπρός, εκείνη τη στιγμή που τα σώματα τους βρέθηκαν τόσο κοντά πάνω στο μαλακό, φιλόξενο στρώμα. Τον κρατούσε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά της, ψιθυρίζοντας λόγια αγάπης που επιτέλους κατάφεραν να ανασάνουν, να βγουν από τη ψυχή όπου τα κρατούσε καταπιεσμένα. Τα χείλη του, λες και απέκτησαν δική τους θέληση, ανεξέλεγκτη και ταυτόχρονα καθοδηγούμενη από εκείνο το αίσθημα που τον είχε καταλάβει πριν λίγα λεπτά, χάιδευαν το δέρμα της, το πρόσωπο της, τα χείλη της, κάθε, ολόγλυκη όπως οι καρποί της Άνοιξης, πτυχή του κορμιού της.

Το πάθος τούς είχε κατακλύσει σαν καλοδεχούμενος, απογευματινός άνεμος, τουλάχιστον έτσι έμοιαζε. Άγγιζε την Τίφα σαν κάτι πολύτιμο, εύθραστο, ιερά ποθητό... κάθε χάδι που άφηνε απάνω στο βελούδινο κορμί της ήταν ένα βήμα πιο κοντά στη λύτρωση. Έτσι ένιωθε εκείνες τις στιγμές, συνεπαρμένος από ένα μεθυστικό ενθουσιασμό που ζωντάνευε από την αρχή κάθε κύτταρο της ύπαρξης του.

Η Τίφα αισθανόταν πως κρατούσε ένα θησαυρό, έναν ιδιαίτερο, δυσέρευτο, επιθυμητό μα πάνω απ΄ όλα απαγορευμένο θησαυρό που θα έκαιγε όχι μόνο τα χέρια της αν τον κρατούσε για πάντα κοντά της αλλά και ολόκληρη τη ζωή της, ό,τι σημαντικό ή ασήμαντο κουβαλούσε.

Παρασυρμένη από αυτή τη σκέψη, έλυσε από το μπράτσο της την κορδέλα που κατα κάποιο τρόπο συμβόλιζε το δέσιμο της με τον Κλάουντ. Εκείνη τη δεδομένη στιγμή δεν κατάλαβε γιατί το έκανε, αλλά την ένιωθε σαν ένα ξένο, δυσαρμονικό κομμάτι με το σώμα της, σαν μια υπενθύμιση της λάχταρας της να την επιθυμήσει ο Κλάουντ όσο κι εκείνη όλα αυτά τα χρόνια, που θα προτιμούσε για την ώρα να απωθήσει.

Η αίσθηση του χρόνου είχε χαθεί ολοκληρωτικά και έπαψε να μετριέται με λεπτά και δευτερόλεπτα αλλά με φιλιά, αγγίγματα, λέξεις και μ' ένα πάθος που έμοιαζε να μην στερεύει, αλλά να αποτελεί από μόνο του την πηγή των πάντων...

Η ευχαρίστηση και η ηδονή κορυφώθηκαν, η ισχυρή έκρηξη των συναισθημάτων που ακολούθησε έφερε μια κατάσταση γαληνεμένου, ήσυχου μουδιάσματος...

Το οποίο φάνηκε να υποχωρεί όπως ο αφρός της θάλασσσας και η αίσθηση της πραγματικότητας που επέλεξαν να ξεχάσουν, να αγνοήσουν, άρχισε να επανέρχεται σιγά-σιγά.

Η Τίφα ανασηκώθηκε στο κρεβάτι και με ήρεμες κινήσεις άναψε ένα τσιγάρο. Ούτε που θυμόταν πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που ενέδωσε στη βλαβερή αυτή παρόρμηση. Ο καπνός αιωρούνταν σαν χαμένος, άϋλος ταξιδευτής στον αέρα προτού τελικά χαθεί σαν αδύναμη παραίσθηση. Ακολούθησε δεύτερο τσιγάρο μαζί με σιωπή. Αυτή τη φορά, άβολη σιωπή. Κάπως ένοχη και βαρειά σαν τη μυρωδιά του καπνού.

Η κοπέλα κοίταζε το κενό με βλέμμα ανεξιχνίαστο και ομιχλώδες. Ο Βίνσεντ βρέθηκε ξαφνικά σε σύγχυση, απογυμνωμένος μέσα σ΄ αυτή. Χαμήλωσε τα μάτια και κοίταξε το χλωμό χέρι της Τίφα θέλοντας τόσο να το κρατήσει -μήπως στη πραγματικότητα έψαχνε ο ίδιος να κρατηθεί από κάπου;- αλλά το τελευταίο δευτερόλεπτο λίγο πριν την επαφή, δίστασε και τότε... τότε την άκουσε να λέει, " Μάλλον δεν θα έπρεπε να βρισκόμαστε άλλο εδώ, μαζί. Καλύτερα να χωριστούμε."

Ο Βίνσεντ δεν απάντησε αμέσως. Κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο. Συννεφιά, φως που βαθμιαία χανόταν. Το γκρίζο τον περίμενε κάπου εκεί έξω, κάπου μέσα στη καρδιά του, και πάλι. Η γέφυρα που τον ένωνε προς το καινούριο και το ελπιδοφόρο γκρεμιζόταν...

" Άκουσα ότι σήμερα θα γίνει μια μεγάλη γιορτή με τραγούδια και μουσική στη πλατεία της πόλης." είπε ο Βίνσεντ με σιγανή φωνή, σαν να μιλούσε περισσότερο στον εαυτό του. Είχε διαισθανθεί πως η Τίφα είχε πλέον αποσυρθεί από το όνειρο, από τη λαχτάρα να το ξεκλειδώσει και να δει τι κρύβει, σαν να μην έγινε τίποτα, ποτέ. Η κοπέλα κοίταξε αλλού, μα ο Βίνσεντ πρόλαβε να δει πως τα μάτια της ήταν βουρκωμένα, φορτωμένα με δάκρυα. Έγειρε προς το μέρος της και την φίλησε απαλά στον κρόταφο και τα μαλλιά. Δεν είπε τίποτα. Σηκώθηκε, ντύθηκε, έριξε μια ματιά σε εκείνη τη στιγμή που έσβηνε το τσιγάρο της και έκλεισε αθόρυβα την πόρτα της κάμαρας. Κατέβηκε τα σκαλιά και κάθισε στο τραπέζι όπου βρισκόταν πρωτύτερα. Λίγο μετά, ακούγοντας την Τίφα να καταβαίνει, ένιωσε σαν να γύρισε ο χρόνος και πάλι πίσω, σαν να μην είχε συμβεί τίποτε απ' όλα αυτά στ' αλήθεια και απλώς τόση ώρα βρίσκονταν στο χώρο του μπαρ, ο καθένας στη δική του γωνιά.

Δεν ήξερε τι ακριβώς να της πει. Αναρωτήθηκε τι πραγματικά ζητούσε από την Τίφα. Εκείνη ένιωθε το σώμα της βαρύ και απρόθυμο, λες και την τιμωρούσε που επέλεξε να απομακρυνθεί από την επαφή της με τον Βίνσεντ.

Μερικά λεπτά κύλησαν μέσα στη σιωπή που υπήρχε ανάμεσα τους, ώσπου ο ήχος της εξώπορτας που ξεκλειδώνει ακούστηκε σαν θορυβώδης επίλογος όσων διαδραματίστηκαν πριν λίγο... η πόρτα άνοιξε και το γνώριμο πρόσωπο προστέθηκε στον φορτισμένο χώρο...

Ο Βίνσεντ αισθάνθηκε να ασφυκτιά από την απρόσμενη παρουσία του Κλάουντ. Τίποτα άλλο δεν μπορούσε να γίνει, πλέον. Όχι.

Κατευθύνθηκε προς την εξώπορτα. Προτού βγει, γύρισε προς το μέρος της Τίφα και είδε και πάλι στο βλέμμα της εκείνη τη μυστική παράκληση , ανάμικτη και με κάτι άλλο απροσδιόριστο... έμοιαζε με πόνο και λαχτάρα για υπέρβαση, που ξέρεις εκ των προταίρων ότι είναι μάταιη ωστόσο... βαθειά μέσα σου, θέλεις και πάλι να προσπαθήσεις.

Την χαιρέτησε καθώς έφευγε. Μ' ένα χαμόγελο που ήταν ειλικρινές. Κράτησε την οδυνηρή αίσθηση που δημιουργούν η σύντομη ευδαιμονία και τα σπασμένα συμπεράσματα, μέσα του, δεν την επέτρεψε να βγει στην επιφάνεια.

Περπατούσε στο δρόμο νιώθοντας ελεύθερος και παγιδευμένος ταυτόχρονα. Ελεύθερος να επιλέξει αν θα γυρνούσε πίσω ή θα προχωρούσε μπροστά δίχως να ξέρει αν θα τα κατάφερνε και παγιδευμένος από τα πάθη που τον στοίχειωναν. Το παροντικό και το παρελθοντικό. Η Τίφα και...η Λουκρέτσια.

Μια απορία αναδύθηκε τότε στο νου του. Άραγε η Τίφα θα αντιμετώπιζε το ίδιο δίλλημα με εκείνον, θα αναζητούσε δηλαδή αυτό που έζησε πριν λίγο ή θα έμενε προσκολλημένη σε εκείνον που σημάδευε τη ζωή και τη καρδιά της εδώ και χρόνια;

Ήταν αδύνατο να απαντήσει.

Η θύμηση της Λουκρέτσια κούρνιασε στη σκέψη του, μοιρασμένες, ευχάριστες εικόνες -πριν έρθει το μεγάλο κακό- από το παρελθόν διέγειραν την παρήγορη αίσθηση της γαλήνης, που τώρα φάνταζε σαν να την είχε βιώσει αιώνες πριν.

Του έλειπε. Μήπως η απουσία αυτή συνδαύλιζε την τυφλή παρόρμηση του να δεθεί πιο ουσιαστικά με την Τίφα;

Δεν ήταν σίγουρος. Βέβαια, δεν ήταν και η κατάλληλη στιγμή να καταλήξει σ' ένα ασφαλές συμπέρασμα.

Τα βήματα του τον οδήγησαν στο ήσυχο διαμέρισμα του. Δεν άναψε φως. Εισήλθε στο υπνοδωμάτιο και άνοιξε το μεγάλο παράθυρο. Το πρώτο μουσικό κομμάτι που σήμανε την αρχή της γιορτής ακούστηκε από μακριά και γέμισε τον υποτονικό χώρο.

Ίσως ήταν γραφτό, _προσχεδιασμένο _εδώ και χρόνια, ό,τι αγαπούσε να του ξεφεύγει, εκείνος να προσπαθεί να το σώσει, να προσπαθεί, με όλες του τις δυνάμεις και τελικά... να το χάνει.

Στη μικρή παύση που μεσολαβεί ανάμεσα στο τραγούδι που μόλις τελείωσε και σ' εκείνο που ετοιμάζεται να ξεκινήσει, ένας σύντομος, επαναλαμβανόμενος ήχος βγήκε από το μαύρο κινητό που ήταν ακουμπισμένο πάνω στο τραπεζάκι.

Εισερχόμενο μήνυμα.

Ο Βίνσεντ ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια με απορία λες και κάποιος του ζήτησε να μαντέψει ποιός θα μπορούσε να είναι και έπειτα σηκώθηκε.

Κράτησε το κινητό στο ένα του χέρι και έλεγξε τα μηνύματα. Ένα οικείο όνομα έλαμψε στην άσπρη οθόνη.

_Τίφα_.


End file.
